Broken Ribs and TLC
by Starkreactor
Summary: The Doctor is being, well, the Doctor, and ends up paying for it. Luckily Rose is there to fix him up. 10/Rose, mostly fluff and a little Doctor Whump. Has developed into a series of one-shots with 10/Rose, due to popular request, may end up a full story.
1. TLC

Hey guys, I've been back into Doctor Who lately, mainly because it's an amazing show, but also because the Tenth Doctor is no longer with us. *cries* I am really excited to see how Matt Smith does, but Tennant was my Doctor and I'm going to miss him. Anyway, my best friend was giving me a back rub the other night, and I had this plot bunny just kind of hop into my vision carrying a sonic screwdriver. Of COURSE I had to follow it. Duh. So here is my latest fan fic- onward!

* * *

"Wow, I don't think I've run that hard since we were being chased by those shop dummies in London!" Rose panted, leaning against the Tardis door just as the Rhino-like creatures native to Sh'leen rumbled past them, oblivious to the blue box as it began to de-materialize.

"I know! Feels good, doesn't it?" The Doctor replied, a huge grin on his face, his own chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, his normally unruly hair weighed down with sweat.

Rose laughed. "Only you would _enjoy _being chased by feathered rhinos."

The Doctor shrugged, still grinning. "In the job description, being a Time Lord and all." He leaned against the Tardis console, wincing slightly as his back made contact. "Although, I don't recall getting bashed in the side as part of the deal." He frowned, touching his ribs tenderly, sucking in a breath.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked, starting towards him, concerned.

"Yea." He nodded. "Just a bit of bruising is all- should heal right up." He looked up, his complexion once again brightening. "So, where'd you want to go next?"

Rose paused a moment, studying the Doctor's face. He was excited as usual, but he was still breathing somewhat heavily and he was supporting his weight awkwardly against the console.

"Actually Doctor, I'm a bit tired, can we continue after I get a few hours sleep and a shower?"

The Doctor's face fell, like it always did when she asked for a break, but he concented.

"Yea, all right. I could use a bit of a rest myself. See you in a little while then."

Rose bit her lip, watching the doctor walk away towards his room and a bed he hardly used. It wasn't the fact that he'd been disappointed about her need for rest that concerned her; he was always like that, it was the fact that she had seen a subtle look of relief on his face when she'd mentioned it.

The Doctor _never _wanted to stop. He must be really hurting. Rose had _thought _something was wrong, now she knew it. Knowing he would once again deny her advances if she tried to find out what was hurting him, she opted to go take a shower and then check up on him after, just to see if there was any change. If she was lucky he would be asleep and she'd be able to find something out.

She took a decent amount of time in the shower, so as to make the Doctor believe she was doing what she said she was going to. She even put on a pair of pajamas, just in case he was still up and saw her. Finally finished, she crept out of her room and scanned the corridor for any sign of him. It was very quiet, something unheard of.

Moving forward, she headed for his room, finding him laying on his back on top of the covers, still in his usual clothing, in a fitful sleep. Though he had been resting for over forty minutes, he was still glistening with sweat and his breathing was very shallow, the breaths hissing through his teeth as though pained. Brow furrowed, Rose backed out, retracing her steps to the medical room she'd seen once or twice before. Reaching it, she could tell that the Tardis was worried about the Doctor as well; a roll of bandages, stethoscope, and some kind of cream or poultice that Rose assumed would go underneath the bandages was lying out.

"Thanks girl." She breathed gratefully, gathering the items before taking a bowl of water and a cloth from the nearby cabinet.

Heading back to the Doctor's room, she placed the things on the side table and then carefully undid his coat buttons and his tie, leaving his chest bare save for a thin, sweat drenched T-shirt.

Wetting the cloth, she laid it on his forehead and neck, gently stroking his face, picking up the stethoscope in her other hand as he shuddered under her touch.

Ever so gently, she placed the bell to his breast, listening to one heart and then the other, relieved to find them beating steadily, if a little fast. His breath however, sounded shallow, and the hollow rasp of his respiratory by-pass was doing most of the work.

Moving the stethoscope around to better find what was inhibiting his breathing, she paused at his left side as he jerked violently, whimpering unconsciously away from her touch.

Settling the stethoscope around her neck, she probed experimentally around the area, finding it to be swollen and apparently extremely tender.

Lifting his shirt, she found the area to be a dark purple color, and the skin to be quite hot.

He'd broken a rib or two.

Brow furrowed with worry, Rose gently tried to ease him out of his jacket, heart twisting every time he whimperd with pain. Eventually she decided that despite his annoyance later on, she would have to cut him free; the pain that he was in was enough to him to pass out and stay that way, and she could make the break worse if she shifted him too much. Looking to the side, she found a pair of scissors in his drawer, and set to work cutting away the layers of fabric until his torso was bare. Picking up the cloth again, she resumed bathing his fevered body, cleaning the area as gently as possible.

Once the bruised skin was clean and dry, Rose began to apply the poultice- a sweet-smelling paste that had a strange bluish color to it. When it touched her skin an icy feeling spread through her hands.

Brushing it gently onto the affected area, she watched as the Doctor first shuddered and then almost sighed with relief, his face finally relaxing out of its agonized expression. Once a thick layer of the paste was covering his whole side, Rose gently eased herself behind his head, laying his shoulders and part of his upper body against her, feeling his hot skin and rapid heartbeats against her chest.

He stirred slightly, face grimacing in pain as she got him settled, but he didn't wake. If anything he seemed to go even stiller. If it weren't for the fact that the Tardis had given her the cream, Rose would have been worried that it was making him worse. As it was, she hoped he was just finally able to relax, freed from most of the pain.

Picking up the bandages, Rose intended to bind his ribs tightly, hoping that they would heal on their own from there. Just as she eased the cloth around his torso in the first wrapping, she paused, noticing a faint glow under his skin. Looking closer, somewhat alarmed, Rose realized that she could see the faint outlines of each of his hearts, beating and glowing _through _his skin- glowing with the same gold energy that had changed his entire body before.

Suddenly worried that more was wrong with him than just a broken rib, Rose froze, watching as the glow began to illuminate his veins and spread outward, concentrating around the damage, unable to breathe.

He couldn't change again- he just couldn't!

She sat like that for nearly five minutes, so afraid that the golden energy would suddenly expand, turning him into another man, stealing him from her again.

But it didn't. Instead, he woke up.

"Ahhh...." He moaned softly, grimacing as he opened his eyes, staring blearily around himself, then down at his naked torso and Rose's attempt at bandaging it. "Rose?" He muttered, turning his head so he could see her face, suddenly realizing that he was resting against her, partially in her lap. "What are you-" He looked down. "Regeneration gel-" He paused, looking up at the ceiling "Where have you been hiding that old girl?" He asked the Tardis, receiving a blink from the lights lining the walls and floor in reply. "Well, no matter, looks like it still works well."

Sitting up a bit straighter, he took his first real breath, looking relieved to be able to breath more easily. Rose found herself gasping for air as well, suddenly thawing from her shocked state.

"Doctor- are you..."

"I'm all right, bit sore though." He commented, not daring to shift from his spot too much. "Should finish this bandage, it'll help keep things in place while they heal, I would hate to have a rib prodding me in the skullrik for the rest of this incarnation- that would just be embarrassing."

Rose couldn't help but release a shaky laugh, relieved to hear his pointless banter.

"Are you all right?" He asked suddenly, looking up at her, a concerned look in his eyes.

"I thought-" She motioned at his chest, the last of the glow just fading. "I was just worried that you were" She swallowed. "Going to change again."

"Oh, the regeneration glow." The Doctor muttered, nodding with understanding. "No, that gel the Tardis gave you is just meant to stimulate the reserved energy in a Time Lord's body to mend just one part of the body. It's mainly used for broken bones." He shifted uncomfortably "Ties the muscles right up though, usually lasts for a few days."

"I could probably help with the tight muscles, if you want." Rose said, finishing the bandage as he shifted into more of a sitting position, allowing her to wrap it more easily. "I used to give my mum back rubs when she would come home from work, she always had a bunch of knots in her shoulders."

The Doctor glanced back at her as she finished the bandage, turning around to face her. "Well, if you want I suppose that would work- now that the bones are set there shouldn't be any further damage." He thought for a moment, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I should probably get some clothes on though- hang on. What happened to my suit??"

Rose looked sheepish. "You were in a lot of pain and I didn't want to move you around to much, I was afraid of making the break worse, so I- cut them off."

The Doctor's eyes widened, first looking at Rose, then at his ruined suit jacket. "Well, that's just brilliant."

"I'm sorry about the jacket, I'm sure we can find you a new one.."

"Yea, but we're going to have to wait a little while, that was from a specific time period." He sounded slightly heartbroken. "Going to have to wait until I can find another one without crossing my own time line..." He grimaced, a large section of his side tensing spasmodically.

"You had better just worry about the jacket later Doctor, just lay on your front for now."

Taking one last look at the ruined shirts, the Doctor obeyed, looking somewhat self-conscious now that his attention was no longer on his ruined fashion sense.

"Are you sure about this Rose, because I could just move around a bit- I'm sure it'll work itself out."

Rose gently pushed his head down to rest on the pillow, shifting to her feet so she was standing over him, his bare back now fully exposed save for the bandage. "Just let me help you." She said, laying her hands on his tense shoulders, massaging gently.

At first his entire back was rigid, his eyes darting everywhere but at her, his breathing uneven, but as she continued, he relaxed, his eyes slowly drifting closed, a contented sigh escaping his lips. Rose couldn't help but smile, she knew he'd warm up eventually. The next thing she couldn't help but notice was how firm his back was, even when he was relaxed. Despite his lanky appearance, he was really quite well built, the lean muscle under his skin responding well to her fingers.

Once she got over her initial distraction, Rose was not surprised to find a multitude of knots in his shoulders and back. After all, a Time Lord that wouldn't stop moving was bound to be tense almost constantly.

"This is going to hurt." She warned him, pressing down on his back and working her fingers into the muscle, watching him wince as the tightened area was forced to relax. When she was done he sighed in relief, cracking an eye open to stare almost accusingly at her.

"This is going to help how?" He asked, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably.

"What, you mean to tell me you've never had a back rub?" She asked, moving to a different section of flesh, working out the knots there.

"No- I would say OW!" He complained, jerking some as she hit another tender spot.

"I'm sorry but you have another one, you'll feel better after they come out, I promise."

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him with a push into the affected area. Clamping his mouth shut, he contented himself with gritting his teeth as she continued to banish the knots from his back and sides.

"All right, feel any better?" She asked, still massaging his side, now just to keep the ache away.

The Doctor made a face and shifted, his face lighting with surprise as his shoulders unwound, the muscle creating a strange popping sensation. "Wow, never felt that before."

"You're tellin me that I just worked out nine-hundred years of knots?" Rose asked, surprised. "With all the runnin you do I'd think you wouldn't be able to stand straight after all that."

The Doctor shrugged. "Never thought about it before." He glance up at her. "Superior Time Lord biology and all. And no- not nine hundred years, more like a few months. You don't really think that knots carry through regenerations do you?"

Rose rolled her eyes, pushing finitely at the last knot she'd missed, feeling it release with a satisfying pop. The Doctor winced and then breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh yea, I got your superior biology all right."

"It was the break. And the gel. Does wonders for the bones but wreaks havoc on the musculatory system."

"Yea, you keep makin excuses." She smirked, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'm just glad you're OK Doctor." She bent down and kissed his cheek before she knew what she was doing.

The Doctor gave her a surprised look, and shifted so he was leaning on one elbow, his face now closer to hers. She blushed with embarrassment. "I- sorry." She stuttered, staring at him, his brown eyes holding hers hostage.

"No no- it's all right- just a..." He trailed off, shutting them both up as he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

So, do you like? By the way, have you EVER had someone work the knots out of your back? It feels exactly how I described it, and then some.


	2. A Time Lord and his mate

Hey guys! Wow, I feel stupid and flattered at the same time. When I wrote this story, it was meant to be a one shot- but I kinda forgot to mention that. XD Lol, my bad. Anyway, you guys seemed to really like it, so I thought, 'I bet I can come up with more!' So I tried. I think this story is just going to be a series of one shots about the Doctor and Rose, but it may become a sort of AU connected set of one-shots that will develop into one whole story. We'll see.

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews- and Bex19, I am flattered. Your youtube videos are the best when it comes to the Doctor and Rose, I'm glad you are enjoying this. For all the other reviews, I am very flattered that you think I am doing well, thank you all.

Anyhow, this story was going to be a romantic comedy type chapter, but instead it took me in an entirely different direction. I hope you still like it- tell me what you think if you wish, just please, be honest, and no flames! The Tardis doesn't like them. ;)

* * *

"You know, we never did get to Barcelona, did we?"

"What, that place with dogs without noses?"

The Doctor grinned. "That's the one. Meant to go- got a bit tied up didn't we, what with the regeneration sickness and that whole Sicorax invasion. Very inconvenient."

"Oh yea. That does cramp your style, doesn't it Doctor?" Rose smirked, amused by his annoyed expression.

"Oy- you try regenerating twice in one day, then see how ready you are to mosey half way across the universe."

Rose grinned. "So you're sayin you were tired? You needed a break? You're the one who's always runnin from planet to planet Doctor, not me."

"No." The Doctor countered, pointing a finger at her. "But you tag along, don't you?"

Rose shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Anyway, what would you like to do tonight? There's a wonderful meteor shower scheduled to hit Creef by sundown on the first, best shower you'll ever see, looks like a rainbow of stars just falling." He trailed off momentarily, obviously lost in his own memories of the display. Rose smiled fondly, just watching him.

"That sounds lovely. When can we go?"

The Doctor hit a button on the Tardis, grinning from ear to ear. "I've already programmed her, we can go now."

With that the Tardis gave a lurch and went spinning off towards their destination, the Doctor doing his usual dance round the console to keep it steady.

Rose managed to keep her feet for most of the ride, but just as they landed she fell and landed on her bum, bumping her head on one of the columns. The Doctor came over to her and helped her up, checking her head for injury.

"You all right? Sorry about that, rough coming in, what with the meteor shower building and all."

Rose nodded, steadying herself by holding his shoulder before letting go. "Yea. I'm fine. So, this is it?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yup. We're here, though, mind you- you may want to change before we go out."

Rose looked down at herself, she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, but the shirt had a strange sticky substance on it now. "What is that?" She asked, dipping her fingers in the semi-liquid and sniffing it, crinkling her nose at the smell.

"Tardis blood." The Doctor answered, looking gravely at the support Rose had fallen into. "She's wounded. Creef is actually blessed with an atmosphere rich in the enzymes a Tardis needs- that was part of my reason for coming here. The meteor show is beautiful, and I wanted you to see it, but the chemicals that come with it does wonders for her. She's been weak since that crash Christmas Day." He patted the Tardis apologetically. "Old girl usually takes a beating after a regeneration."

Rose looked at the Tardis, then the Doctor. She could tell that he was still bothered by his regeneration. It had only been a few months, and even though she'd come to accept his new form, she could tell he realized the pain he'd caused. To both her and the Tardis. Whether it was intentional or not.

The Doctor snapped out of his mood, looking at her with a more cheerful look. "Anyway, I'll be right up here, come on when you're ready." He glanced at the Tardis screen "Just don't be too long, it'll be starting soon, and I have a surprise." He winked at her, making her grin and move that much quicker towards the costume chamber.

The Doctor's suprises were _always _worth it.

Stopping into the costume room, Rose looked around, something making her want to head for the dresses at her far left. Following gut instinct, (and maybe a little hinting from the Tardis) Rose found what looked almost like a Celtic gown, the entire dress made of interwoven strands of blue and iridescent purple, forming beautiful Celtic designs all down the front and sides. The top was modest but almost like a lace, weaving in and out in an intricate pattern, stopping about at her waist. Satisfied with her appearance, she hurried out to meet the Doctor, face flushed with excitement.

The Doctor heard his companion coming from behind and smiled, she hadn't taken very long at all. "Rose you ready to g-" He paused, having turned around to look at her, the very thing that had stopped him talking. "Well-" He said, finding his voice "You look wonderful."

Rose smiled sheepishly, looking down at herself. "You think so?"

He nodded, coming up to her and taking her arm. "Are we ready?"

Rose held her hand towards the door. "Lead the way Doctor."

Once outside the Tardis, Rose couldn't help but gasp at the scenery. Out in front of them was an enormous clearing in the center of an exotic forest. Dusk was just falling, and throughout the entire field there were dots of light where couples had sat down and were waiting for the shower to start- all together, and yet not crowded.

Stepping onto the soft grass-like moss, Rose gasped when the ground lit up where she stepped, continuing to light until the Doctor stopped and they both sat, facing a shimmering lake that adorned the center of the clearing. A circle of light illuminated right where they sat, making them another speck of illumination in the vast meadow.

Though it was getting darker, the temperature remained warm, and the night just continued to glow, the lake illuminated by bioluminescent plants and animals that shimmered under the surface. Rose looked around, unable to decide what to keep her eyes on, then looked at the Doctor.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, looking back towards the lake again.

"Mm, last time I came here it was just me and the Tardis..." He cocked his head, staring up at the sky, his ankles crossed in front of him, supporting himself with his elbows. "Felt wrong being here alone."

Rose looked down at him, realizing how many couples were at the lake. Being the last of your species was painful enough, but to see all those others- Rose felt a pang of sadness at all her Doctor had been through.

"I'm with you now." She said quietly, placing her hand on top of his.

The Doctor looked first at their hands, then her, turning his hand to give hers an affectionate squeeze. He smiled at her gratefully.

Suddenly, he sprang up. "I'll be right back, don't move." He said, before sprinting back towards the Tardis. Rose started to say something, then didn't, slumping back on her elbows to shake her head. That was her Doctor all right.

A few minutes later, he returned, holding what looked like a picnic basket. When he sat down again, she realized that's exactly what it was- something very human, on an exotic world. For the Doctor, the gesture just seemed right.

"Thought we should eat something while we were here." He said, opening the basket and pulling out several foreign dishes as well as some familiar; straight from the London shops.

Rose sat up, going through the food as he continued to lay it out. "This is wonderful Doctor!" She exclaimed, finding her favorite kind of biscuit in among the fruits. "Just what I needed." She sighed.

The Doctor smiled knowingly, pulling out a bottle of London wine. Rose's look of delight was enough to make his hearts skip a beat. He had noticed she had been feeling a little homesick. He had hoped that food from home would help, and by the look on her face, he had been right.

"You like it?" He asked, as she admired the bottle and the modest feast.

"It's perfect." She said, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Settling in, they sat eating and talking softly until sundown, watching the blues, pinks, and purples of the sky as the shower approached. Just as the last remnants of light disappeared under the trees, the Doctor poured the wine, handing Rose a glass as a bright streak of gold adorned the sky. Rose found herself staring only at the spectacle before her, wine untouched, as gem after pure gem of colored light glittered and then fell, weaving an enchantment over the Time Lord and his companion.

The Doctor watched Rose's awe silently, finding himself lost in her delighted expression, his eyes drawn to the way the meteors reflected in hers. Uninterested in the shower before them, the Doctor nestled himself in behind her, gently placing his arm around her waist and pulling her back to lean on his shoulder. Rose, too enamored by the sight, just leaned back, a contented sigh escaping her soft lips as she nestled her head into the Doctor's neck.

For hours they sat in silence, Rose watching the sky, the Doctor fully content to watch her, his hearts beating with a sense of peace he couldn't remember feeling since long before the Time War. Somehow the troubles of the universe, the duties resting too heavy on his solitary shoulders didn't seem to matter. Because the thing most precious to him was held close, because he was able to give her the universe, because he wasn't alone anymore.

They fell asleep just as they were, Rose nodding off against the Doctor's chest, the Doctor laying awake for hours, just listening to her breathe, stroking her hair. Whispering love to her, to banish any danger, any nightmare. Laying together, his arm protectively draped around her waist, her head cradled by his shoulder, his nose buried in her hair, soothed into slumber by her scent. By her warmth.

Over the sleeping pair gem dust began to fall, coating the ground and catching in their hair like precious snowflakes, crystals of diamond, amethyst, ruby, emerald, and gems of other worlds in shapes too intricate to be forged by any crude human hand.

The gods of the sky giving their blessing to the lonely Time Lord and his chosen mate.

* * *

Yes. I have seen Avatar. Yes, I thought glowy plants would be romantic. XD Anyway, I hope you all liked.


End file.
